De l'Air Dans l'Estomac
by Calladan's
Summary: "Pourquoi tu fais ça, Lily ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est mal ? Que ça te fait du mal ?" "Du mal ? Mais j'ai bien plus mal sans, tu sais." "Je ne comprends pas..." "Tu ne comprends pas, James ? Essaie, et on verra si tu ne comprends pas."
1. Prologue

**De l'Air Dans l'Estomac**

Note : Cette fiction va faire… Allez, douze chapitres. Normalement. Enfin, sûrement. Pas sûre, quoi. Bref bref bref, ceci est… ma première fanfiction. Que ce soit d'Harry Potter ou autre. C'est ma toute première. En bref : il est certain qu'elle comporteras des erreurs, des trucs pas cools, des horreurs (que quelqu'un m'en préserve.). Brefouille, tout commentaire est le bienvenu. Que ce soit pour raconter une connerie (j'adore les conneries :D ) ou pour tout autre chose.

Bien bien bien. Ensuite. Merci à Julia qui a lu tout ça avant et m'a limite obligée (avec couteau sous la gorge et tout et tout.) à garder mon titre.

Note : Tout ceci, univers, personnages, lieux, plantes, et tout ces trucs là, appartient à J.. Sauf les mots.

* * *

><p>Il faisait maussade, ce jour-là. Des nuages noirs et d'autres de toutes les nuances de gris s'entremêlaient dans le ciel au dessus de Bridlington. On ne pouvait pas discerner une seule trace du bleu commun à chaque Juillet typique. Il ne pleuvait pas, non. Mais c'était sûrement l'un des étés les plus froids qu'ait connu la petite ville côtière. D'ailleurs, tout paraissait morne et vide.<p>

Toutes les maisons du front de mer, peintes dans des couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres, semblaient inquiétantes. En temps normal, ces teintes donnaient une impression de gaieté et de bonne humeur continuelle. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Tout était terne. Même le petit restaurant près de la place principale et du poste de secours affichait un vide spectral. Bridlington était, ce lundi 12 Juillet 1976, une de ces villes côtières inquiétantes qui ont l'air inhabitées. Comme abandonnée, triste et angoissante. Et elle l'était d'autant plus pour Lily Evans quand les cloches de la petite église communale retentirent en brisant un silence pesant, pour annoncer le début de la messe d'enterrement de ses parents.

Lily était assise au premier rang. Le rang de la famille du mort. Enfin. En l'occurrence, des morts. Sa sœur Pétunia, à ses côtés, lui vouait une ignorance plus ou moins polie. Du haut de ses un mètre soixante seize de préjugés et de peurs, elle tamponnait frénétiquement ses yeux humides à l'aide d'un mouchoir en soie en fixant un point loin devant elle. Car oui, Pétunia Evans, bientôt Dursley, pleurait la mort de ses parents.

Et la blonde avait une manière de se mettre en scène qui ramenait la retenue polie de Lily à une insensibilité choquante. Que ce soit en privé, dans la rue ou au supermarché, tant qu'il y avait des gens autour, Pétunia n'arrêtait pas. De gémir, de pleurer, de pousser des petits cris de désespoir, de s'apitoyer sur son sort... L'aînée Evans se vautrait dans le pathétisme. Par contre, si, deux ans plus tard, on lui demandait, elle répondrait d'une voix haut perchée qu'elle avait affronté le décès de ses parents dignement, comme toute fille unique se doit de le faire.

Seulement, dans l'église, les gémissements de l'aînée faisaient, pour les gens de l'extérieur, plus crédible que la morne résignation de Lily. Bien sûr, avec ses cheveux soigneusement plaqués sur sa tête en un chignon bas, une robe noire arrivant au niveau des genoux avec des manches courtes en dentelles, des cils épais, des lèvres fines aussi blanches que sa peau diaphane et ses yeux vert, la jeune femme était magnifique. Bien plus que sa sœur. Et, pour la plupart des personnes présentes, elle avait l'air d'aller bien.

Mais uniquement si l'on faisait abstraction de son regard vide plaqué sur les cercueils de ses deux parents et de ses larges cernes noires sur un teint maladif de revenante.

Blême, la rousse gardait la mâchoire serrée tandis que le prêtre devant elle déblatérait des banalités d'usage sur l'extrême gentillesse de ses parents, leur bienveillance, le regret de leur perte... Toutes ces choses bateau, ce beau discours que l'on ressert à chaque perte, chaque mort. L'homme devant elle avait d'ailleurs la mine radieuse, et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il parlait également plutôt vite, comme s'il avait quelque chose de vraiment plus urgent à faire que rendre un dernier hommage à deux personnes incroyables.

_Écœurant_.

Après un temps qui parut une éternité à Lily, le prêtre laissa sa place à Pétunia pour un discours tout aussi banal. Enfin, non. En réalité, l'aînée Evans passa l'heure qui suivit à inventer toutes sortes d'événements qui faisait paraître sa relation avec ses parents fusionnelle. Sa voix s'élevait, stridente et irrégulière, dans l'église silencieuse. Elle regardait tout le monde, chacun son tour, et narrait des faits imaginés.

Oui, c'était ça. D'après ce qu'elle disait, les Evans plaçaient tous leurs espoirs en elle, et elle avait toujours été l'enfant chérie. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cela qu'il était aussi dur de les laisser partir. Vous comprenez, après une relation si fusionnelle, si entière et si pleine... Toujours d'après elle, Pétunia n'aurait eu cesse d'épauler ses parents, de les soutenir dans les moments difficiles, remplissant toutes leur espérances, en bonne petite fille modèle. D'ailleurs, elle ne mentionna Lily qu'une seule et unique fois, à la toute fin de son discours.

Après avoir détaillé chaque personne dans la salle et fini de raconter sa prétendue vie de parfaite petite fille, Pétunia avait finalement posé les yeux sur la cadette Evans et n'avait pas résisté à placer une remarque acerbe. En regardant sa sœur fixement, elle avait murmuré de façon à ce que seule la concernée puisse entendre : « Comme si tu n'avais été qu'une vaste plaisanterie, Lily. » Sa voix, habituellement nasillarde et haut perchée, était si basse qu'elle s'était transformée en sifflement rageur.

Entendant son prénom, la cadette avait sursauté, puis ses yeux avait erré dans la salle pour trouver celui qui avait parlé d'elle. Quand son regard tomba finalement sur Pétunia et toute la haine froide que contenait ses yeux, elle avait frémi, puis elle reprit son expression neutre et polie, et son regard était retombé, morne, sur le sol.

Bien sûr, elle était blessée par les paroles de Pétunia. Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Et Lily était trop lasse pour se récrier et réagir. Bien trop lasse. Elle préférait son état léthargique de semi-coma. Alors, amorphe, elle pouvait quasiment faire abstraction de cette douleur aiguë qui lui sciait le cœur et l'âme.

Voyant que sa sœur retomber dans son état larvesque, Pétunia s'autorisa un micro sourire, bien qu'elle jubilait intérieurement. Ah ! Quoi de mieux pour tromper l'ennui de la mort de ses parents que de torturer sa sœur ? Enfin... Torture... On allait plutôt dire juste retour des choses. Oui Madame ! Quand on est un monstre, il faut s'attendre à ce que les autres vous traitent comme tel !Alors, Pétunia, contente de son effet, reprit tranquillement sa place, sans oublier de tamponner ses yeux absolument secs de son mouchoir noir.

* * *

><p>L'assiette de Lily, remplie à ras bord devant elle, lui inspirait plus du dégoût qu'autre chose. Depuis la mort de ses parents, les aliments avaient pris goût de carton dans sa bouche. Ou de sable. Elle ne savait pas trop.<p>

D'ailleurs, elle avait failli s'esquiver en montant rapidement dans sa chambre, mais les cris de Pétunia dans la cuisine l'avaient retenue. Pour être originale, c'était à elle que sa sœur adressait ces hurlements stridents. De ce qu'elle avait compris de la bouillie de mot vomie par la grande bouche de Pétunia, on lui reprochait son manque de savoir-vivre. En effet, elle n'allait pas _oser _rater un repas lorsqu'il y avait un invité à table. Et non, Lily n'avait pas osé. Et se retrouvait donc maintenant à fixer son assiette entre une Pétunia qui picorait ses aliments, telle son habitude de poule, et un Vernon Dursley qui monologuait en postillonnant généreusement la nourriture dont il se goinfrait.

Lily soupira en observant une énième fois le contenu de son plat. Du lard. Trop gras et grillé. Immonde. Accompagné de haricots verts cuits à l'huile. Rectification. _Dégoulinant_ d'huile. Vomitif.

Soudain, elle sentit le regard de Dursley sur elle. « Tu ne manges pas ? » Ça aurait pu passer pour de l'inquiétude si il n'y avait pas eu ce dégoût dans sa voix. Tiens, Pétunia lui avait peut-être expliqué en quoi sa sœur était un monstre ? Lily essuya un postillon sur sa joue et répondit sans quitter la table des yeux. « Non. »

C'était simple, froid et expéditif. Une réponse qui appelle au silence. Vernon eut ce soupir gras qu'il avait déjà lâché au moment où la tombe de ses parents fut enfin fermée, et où tout le monde put partir. Un soupir de satisfaction. De désintérêt aussi. Un soupir uniquement tourné vers lui. Lily se demanda s'il avait le même quand il jouissait. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle demande à Pétunia. Rien que pour voir sa tête.

« Bien, puisqu'il te reste encore un mois et demi avant de retourner chez les monstres, nous allons instaurer quelques règles. » Lily leva les yeux vers sa sœur quand elle prononça ces mots. La bouche pincée, Pétunia la regardait avec condescendance. Comme certaines personnes regardent un petit enfant qui ne réussit pas à se discipliner tout seul. Comme on regarde certains adultes qui sont restés des enfants, aussi. Lily se fit cette remarque en même temps que Pétunia reprenait.

« Si tu restes, évidemment. »

« Je reste. » Expéditif, encore. Pétunia l'observa quelques secondes, comme essayant de déterminer si elle plaisantait ou non, puis enchaîna.

« Bien. Alors, quoi que tu fasses, je ne _veux_ _pas_ te voir. Tout ce que tu prends, tu le ranges, tout ce que tu fais ici, tu le fais sans bruits. _Comme si tu n'existait pas_. Alors, je te tolérerai. Est-ce clair ? » Lily eut un imperceptible mouvement de tête et Pétunia retourna à son assiette, satisfaite.

Il fallait la comprendre ! Sa vie allait enfin être normale. Rangée. Sans cette horrible peste de monstre qui lui servait de sœur. Elle pourrait enfin tirer un trait sur sa famille. Quitter enfin son nom d'Evans pour devenir une Dursley. Quitter enfin la souillure, la monstruosité. Retrouver une vie telle qu'elle devrait toujours l'être.

Soudain, Pétunia se tourna vers sa sœur, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose : « Au fait. J'ai renoncé à l'héritage. Totalement. Je ne veux rien qui ait appartenu à des dégénérés comme eux ou à un monstre comme toi. Tout te revient, les frais comme l'argent. Après tout, cela doit te satisfaire. Tout le monde sait que ce n'est que pour ça que tu te faisais bien voir d'eux. »

Ah ! Qu'elle aimait cela. La perfidie. La cruauté. Surtout avec sa sœur. Elle eut un sourire malsain en voyant Lily déglutir sous le coup des mots de l'aînée Evans. Lily acquiesça encore une fois puis recula sa chaise et partit doucement de la maison. Silencieusement. Lentement. Comme si elle était une ombre. Comme si elle n'existait pas.

* * *

><p>Trois rues. Trois petites rues, trois cents mètres, cinq minutes de marche, et la porte d'Elliot. Des plantes mortes dans la cour. Il ne s'en occupait pas. Jamais. Il laissait tout à l'abandon. Comme pour dire 'Pestiféré, n'approchez pas'. Des plantes crevées par terre. Comme elle. Comme lui. C'était tout ce qu'ils étaient, et ils s'en contentaient.<p>

Lily évita un rosier miraculé, unique plante encore vivante, et regarda les trois marches jusque sa délivrance. Trois marches. Trois petites marches, trois pas, trois secondes. Trois minuscules secondes jusque sa solution.

Une ombre derrière la porte. Le cœur de Lily se serra. Elle y était presque. Presque. Il ouvrit la porte doucement. En un rien de temps, elle était devant lui. Lily agrippa son T-shirt et y enfouit sa tête. Son odeur. De l'herbe, du parfum et autre chose. C'était presque aussi bon que tout le reste. Elle l'entendit fermer la porte et le relâcha.

« Lily... » Des yeux suppliants.

Elle avançait dans le vestibule. Il la retint et la prit dans ses bras. Une main osseuse caressa sa joue. Elle frissonna, la gorge serrée, et se retourna. Elliot. Avec ses cheveux noirs emmêlés. Ses joues creuses. Son regard noisette terne. Vide. Mort. Ses bras maigres, ses grandes mains. Sa mâchoire saillante. L'arrête de son nez, son teint blafard, ses lèvres fines, blanches. C'était Elliot.

Elliot. La personne qui l'aidait à partir. A oublier. Tout oublier. Désespérément tout oublier. La jeune femme laissa ses doigts traîner sur le bras de l'homme en face d'elle. Sur ses cicatrices, récentes et anciennes, sur les marques de piqûres. Elle ne voyait pas la déchéance en lui, elle ne voyait pas le désespoir, ni quelque chose d'irrécupérable. Elle ne voyait pas un homme écorché vif, il sentait la liberté. Elle la ressentait. Et elle la voulait. Elle voulait oublier. _Tout oublier._

« Lily... » Elliot avait murmuré. Triste, heureux, désolé, empreint d'espoir. Il voulait lui dire. De fuir, de ne plus jamais revenir. De s'en aller, de le laisser. Il voulait lui dire combien cela faisait mal, tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand elle le regardait comme ça. Quand elle le fixait avec ses grands yeux vert, vide et morts. Le suppliant silencieusement de soulager sa peine. De lui donner de quoi vivre un peu. De lui offrir un peu d'insouciance. Un peu de liberté.

Il le voulait vraiment. L'avertir. La supplier d'arrêter. Mais quand il sentait le désespoir de l'adolescente, et son regard sur lui. Ce regard qui le remerciait. Le remerciait de la libérer quelques minutes. _Des yeux qui le remerciait de la tuer_, pensa-t-il amèrement. Pourtant, devant ce regard douloureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de resserrer un peu plus le nœud coulant autour de sa gorge.

Il avait cédé. Il allait lui en donner. Lily le savait, cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Ces yeux qui lui demandaient 'Tu es sûre ?' avec un air coupable. Ce regard, ces remords. C'était Elliot. Elliot. Son sauveur. Celui qui l'emmenait plus loin, encore plus loin que tout. Celui qui lui faisait du bien. Encore et encore. Même si le bien faisait mal, parfois. Pour toute réponse, Lily effleura sa joue, et traversa le couloir jusqu'à l'embrasure d'une porte. Dans un soupir, il la suivit. Elle entra dans la pièce, lui à sa suite, et s'écroula sur le matelas au milieu. Elle ne ramena pas l'unique drap sur elle, se contentant de le regarder. Cette fois, c'était bon. Bon. Il allait lui accorder. Sa délivrance. Sa fuite. Loin, loin d'ici. Très loin. Encore plus loin que tout le reste.

Elliot ouvrit plusieurs tiroirs, sortit divers objets, et revint vers elle. Il lança un dernier regard à Lily, qui ne faisait pas attention, fixant le plafond. Il la regarda longuement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour partir. Elle était déjà très loin. Bien trop loin de lui. Il la détailla doucement, en commençant par ses pieds nus, avec lesquels elle battait une mesure imaginaire.

Puis ses jambes, gainées dans un collant mi opaque. Des jambes fines, interminable. Elliot déglutit en remontant vers ses hanches. Dieu qu'elle était sexy ! Pourtant, il n'oserait jamais la toucher. Pas maintenant. Pas quand elle était dans cette état là. Seulement, ils allaient en prendre, là, maintenant. Il ne pourrait plus répondre de rien, après. Il frémit de dégoût à cette pensée et revint vers les hanches étroites de Lily. Son ventre aussi, était beau. Sa taille également, ainsi que ses bras fins, ses épaules, ses clavicules... Et sa poitrine.

Les seins de Lily, sous sa robe noire, se dressaient fièrement, défiant le monde entier. Elliot secoua la tête et revint à ce qu'il tenait. En un soupir, il désinfecta sommairement la table basse à côté du matelas, et y posa tout son matériel. Puis il se retourna ver la jeune femme, inquiet. Encore aujourd'hui, il lui expliquerait tout. Pour que la fois où elle voudrait le faire seule, sans lui, elle le fasse le plus proprement possible.

« Lily. » Les yeux de l'adolescente papillonnèrent et dérivèrent un moment dans la pièce, avant de revenir fixer le plafond. « Lily... » Cette fois, son regard tomba dans celui d'Elliot, et elle ne chercha pas à l'éviter. « Lily, tu m'écoutes ? » Cette dernière hocha lentement la tête, ne détachant pas son regard de celui de l'homme devant elle. « Bien, alors écoute bien. Je veux que tu retiennes tout ce que je dis. » Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait-il qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'on disait ? Oh... Puis, ce n'est pas comme si Elliot s'attendait à ce qu'elle entende réellement ce qu'il lui disait. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« D'accord. Alors regarde. » Il lui montra tout son attirail. « C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin pour te l'injecter. » Lily hocha vaguement la tête et son ventre se tordit de plaisir anticipé. « D'abord Lily, tu mets ta Dia dans la coupelle, d'accord ? » Dia. Pour diamorphine. Alias héroïne. C'était comme ça qu'Elliot l'appelait, parce qu'il n'assumait pas le fait de l'aider à se droguer. Plus encore, de lui _expliquer_ comment le faire.

« Ensuite, tu verse une petite quantité d'acide ascorbique sur une feuille de papier. De l'acide ascorbique, hein. Certains te diront que tu peux mettre du vinaigre, ou du citron, mais c'est de l'acide ascorbique qu'il te faut, Lily. » Hochement de tête. « Et tu en verse un peu dans la coupelle, avec la Dia. Comme ça. » Elliot inclina le papier, et une petite quantité de poudre blanche tomba avec celle beigeâtre. « Environ dix fois pluds que de Dia, Lily. » Nouveau hochement de tête. Maintenant, la jeune fille fixait intensément les mains d'Elliot, qui lui préparait sa liberté. Sa liberté qu'elle voulait. Non. Dont elle avait besoin. Absolument et indubitablement besoin.

Elliot attrapa un petit flacon d'eau et lui montra. « De l'eau stérile. Tu en verses dans la coupelle avec les poudres. Surtout, tu ne mets pas d'eau courante. De l'eau minérale, à la limite. Mais c'est de l'eau stérile qu'il te faut. Ou de l'eau distillée, cela dépend de comment on l'appelle. » Il ajouta l'eau à la mixture. L'esprit de Lily voguait déjà, et les mots d'Elliot s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Acide distillé, coupelle ascormachin. Ou non. C'était l'inverse. Acide acrosbique, et de la distillée... De la distillée quoi, déjà ?

Le son caractéristique d'un piezo ramena son attention vers Elliot. Il avait allumé son briquet sous le récipient. « Tu vois, Lily, tu chauffes tout, jusqu'à l'ébullition. » Doucement, une odeur un peu âcre s'éleva dans la pièce. Lily sentit son estomac se tordre et eut un léger haut-le-cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas lâcher la poudre du regard. Se mélangeant peu à peu à l'eau et l'acide, elle donna un liquide marron. _L'odeur est gerbante. _Cette pensée était venue naturellement. Comme on avale sa salive, ou qu'on enfile un T-shirt. Oui, l'odeur était gerbante. Pourtant, les pupilles de Lily se rétrécirent à la vue du liquide et elle émit un léger gémissement impatient.

Elliot laissa son briquet choir sur la table, et prit deux seringues encore emballée. « Bien, maintenant Lily, regarde moi. » Il voulait lui parler durement, pour qu'elle lui accorde toute son attention, mais il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa voix de trembler un peu. Lily, qui, quelques secondes plu tôt, fixaient encore le récipient plein, releva ses iris verte vers lui, pantelante. Ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement. Elliot déglutit difficilement quand il constata qu'elle était dans le même état que lui. _Sauf qu'elle n'y est pas encore habituée_, se fustigea-t-il, _et elle ne devrait jamais avoir à s'habituer_.

Ses mains à lui restaient immobiles, mais il était en proie à une agitation croissante. Ses pensées volaient dans tous les sens, et il n'avait qu'un unique et irrépressible désir : planer. Enfin. Pourtant, pour elle, il devait se contenir. Et l'avertir. Encore une fois. Il devait reprendre le contrôle, rassembler ses pensée, et lui expliquer. « Tu vois ça ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un croassement rauque, mais il se sentit plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à parler clairement.

Elliot montra à Lily les seringues. Elle respira bruyamment et hocha la tête, pressée de sentir ladite seringue dans son bras. « Tu ne dois en utiliser que des comme ça. » Il lui désigna l'emballage. « Des pas encore ouverte. Tu ne les prêtes pas, et tu n'en empruntes pas. » Lily hocha encore la tête, dans un état second. Satisfait, Elliot ouvrit l'emballage de la seringue, puis lui montra l'héroïne. « Tu ne dois pas absorber la Dia comme ça, sans rien, d'accord ? » Hochement de tête. Elliot fixa Lily quelques secondes, puis prit un filtre et le mit sur l'aiguille.

« Tu vois, comme ça, tu es sûre de prendre le moins possible d'impureté, et absolument pas d'air. » Lily hocha la tête distraitement, toute son attention dirigée vers les mains d'Elliot, qui s'approchaient de plus en plus du récipient contenant la diamorphine. « Pareil que pour les seringues, Lily, tu ne le prêtes pas, tu n'en empruntes pas, et tu n'utilises que ceux qui sont dans des emballages. » Il désigna vaguement une boite où il était écrit en vert 'Stérifiltre'.

Elliot inspira lentement avant de reprendre. Il parvenait de moins en moins à se concentrer. Ce n'était pas bon. La seringue remplie, il la posa sur la table et se retourna vers Lily. « Ton bras... » Docile, l'adolescente lui présenta son avant-bras nu. Là, elle connaissait. Il allait lui désinfecter l'avant bras, avec le creux du coude. Lily sentit l'odeur reconnaissable de l'alcool, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Ce n'était plus loin, maintenant.

La morsure d'un garrot lui arracha un petit gémissement de surprise. Elle regarda ses veines apparaître peu à peu sur sa peau. Après une longue minute d'attente, Elliot immobilisa une veine de taille moyenne. Maintenant, il ne parlait plus. D'ailleurs, il savait pertinemment que cette partie venait toute seule. C'était toute la préparation qu'il devait lui rabâcher. Et puis, même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu ouvrir la bouche. Sa langue semblait peser des tonnes, l'air entrait difficilement dans ses poumons et il avait la gorge atrocement serrée.

Le jeune homme approcha la seringue de la peau de Lily. Même après les sept ou huit fois où il l'avait piquée, il avait toujours ce moment d'hésitation. Elliot leva les yeux vers Lily, croisa son regard impatient. Fiévreux. Alors, il inspira et planta l'aiguille dans le vaisseau qu'il avait repéré. Effectuant rapidement une tirette, il vérifia qu'il était bien _dans la veine_, (et pas _à côté de la veine_) puis injecta doucement le produit. Immédiatement, Lily se détendit et son regard se perdit dans le plafond. Elliot soupira encore, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir au fur et à mesure que Lily partait. Puis il se détourna d'elle et réitéra la préparation précédente pour lui-même.

_Ah. C'est bon. Enfin._ Lily sentait le produit parcourir tout son corps, la faisant frissonner de bien-être. Enfin. Elle ne savait pas exactement si elle le sentait réellement, où si la chaleur qui la prenait par vague n'était qu'une création de son esprit, mais franchement, elle s'en _foutait_. Totalement. Nan. En fait, plus que totalement. Elle s'en foutait autant que de la première capote à plume de Merlin. _Et de la première chute de poney de Morgane_, rajouta-t-elle mentalement. Bizarrement, cette idée la fit rire. Lentement, très lentement rire. Oh ! Oui. Elle se sentait bien ! Plus que bien ! Comme dirait l'autre, tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Ce n'était pas un pote de Voltaire, l'autre ? Ou un ennemi ? Encore un autre truc dont elle se foutait. Parce que là, elle se sentait bien !

« Ah ! » Tiens, un voix. « Eh... Il fallait... » Elle la reconnaissait, cette voix. Lily fronça les sourcils. « Lily... » Oh. Elliot ! Lily se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme qui la regardait, affalé contre le matelas. « Que je te dise un truc. » Sa voix était rauque. _Limite sexy. _Lily se fustigea. Comment ça, limite sexy ? On parlait d'Elliot, là. Son frère d'emmerde. « Prend toujours... De la diamorphine ascorbique. Avec de l'acide ascorbique. Parce que tu est une sorcière... Le reste, c'est dangereux. » Lily se figea et sourit.

« Comment tu sais. Que je suis une sorcière ? » Il lui sourit. « Tu l'as dit, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Elle rit. « Non, je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai oublié... » Elle relâcha ses muscles qu'elle avait contracté pour se redresser et retomba lourdement sur le matelas. L'adolescente ferma les yeux et lâcha dans un soupir : « Tout oublié... »

La haine, la peur, la tristesse... Le désespoir. Tout ça était parti. Maintenant, elle pouvait les revoir. La chevelure auburn de sa mère flottant dans le vent, ainsi que sa robe blanche, quand elle venait la chercher au square. Les yeux vert pétillant de son père quand il voyait sa femme. Les fines cigarettes qu'elle fumait. _Des Vogue_, se rappela Lily. Son père qui la porte et la fait tourner, lui souriant. Sa mère, allongée dans son lit, la tenant dans ses bras en lui murmurant une histoire fantastique. Son père, ses cheveux bruns emmêlés le matin. Son sourire quand sa femme lui fait remarquer. Leur figure arrachées, dans la voiture. Leurs expressions distordues par l'horreur et la douleur.

Le bus qui arrive sur eux. Qui ne s'arrête pas. Tunie qui la retient par le bras, l'empêchant de traverser. Sa mère qui n'a pas vu, souriant. Son père qui se précipite pour la pousser. Le bus qui ne s'arrête pas. Le long cri de douleur. Le craquement des os. Le sang, partout. Partout. Tout ça, c'est bon, Lily peut y repenser, maintenant. Parce qu'elle a tout oublié. Tout. Et demain, elle oubliera tout. Encore. Et encore. A l'infini. Jusqu'à ce que repenser à eux ne lui arrache plus le cœur, ne la torture plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vraiment oublié.

* * *

><p>Bien, bien. Voila. J'espère que c'était agréable à lire. Et intéressant - il faut bien rêver. Bref, je devrais poster la suite vers début octobre. Avant le neuf, je pense. Et si je ne l'ai pas posté le neuf, ce sera à partir du 14. A cause d'un projet scolaire, tout ça...<p>


	2. Chapitre un

Donc... Moi, en retard ? Comment ça ? (Ouais, bon, d'accord, je suis extrêmement absolument désolée. Et ce n'est pas pour de faux.)

Donc, merci **Marjane**, c'est super gentil d'avoir laissé un mot. Si tu repasses (parce que ce n'est pas sûr, après tout ce temps... Pardon.), un grand merci à toi ! Et **Akiko**, oui, Pétunia est triste pour ses parents, mais la scène se passe du point de vue de Lily ('Fin, une sorte de mix bizarre omniscient/Lily) donc certaines actions de Pétunia sont mal déchiffrées. Et Pétunia a aussi une manière... étrange d'exprimer ses sentiments (c'est ce qui, je crois, m'a le plus choquée chez elle à la lecture des livres, mais bon, c'est peut-être une impression personnelle... -'), et là, vraiment triste, elle déverse juste la colère qu'elle éprouve envers ses parents (parce qu'ils sont morts, toussa) sur Lily. C'est ce que je voulais retranscrire, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Pardon.

Donc, ce chapitre n'est pas super intéressant, en vrai. (Damn, pourquoi je dis ça, moi ? Je vais faire fuir tout le monde... Enfin, ceux qui sont encore là.) Il est plutôt maladroit, je trouve, et pas super super niveau écriture. Mais la suite doit (normalement) être plus intéressante. Et, plus important : jamais, au grand jamais, je ne vais réussir à finir ça en douze chapitres. J'ai été folle de dire ça. Les estimations, ç'pas mon truc. -' Surtout que, n'ayant jamais vraiment fait de découpage en chapitre, j'aurais du m'abstenir...

Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai marqué trois fois 'donc'. Mais bon, je suis trop crevée pour rectifier. Il est genre... six heures du mat. Donc pas cool. Au pire, je le programme pour demain quatorze heure trente, et j'aurais le temps de modifier, toussa, avant que ce ne soit publié. Bon, et maintenant, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, promis.

* * *

><p>James Potter contempla une dernière fois le qua travers la vitre de son compartiment. Comme toujours, il trouvait l'agitation ambiante exagérée. Certains parents pleuraient, d'autres regardaient leur montre, et la plupart des autres discutaient bruyamment. Ces derniers, les plus excités, devaient probablement se rappeler leurs propres années à Poudlard, évoquant d'anciens professeurs, des retenues particulièrement ardues ou des matchs de Quidditch au résultat improbable.<p>

Le soleil disparut derrière un nuage, obscurcissant la gare, et James soupira. Ce spectacle le rendait un peu nostalgique. En effet, c'était son dernier voyage vers le château. Son dernier premier Septembre. Son dernier banquet de bienvenue. Sa dernière année à faire farces sur farces avec les Maraudeurs. Sa dernière année à jouer au Quidditch dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Sa dernière année à observer Lily Evans, espérant un miracle. Sa dernière tout.

Dérivant, le regard de James se posa sur Remus Lupin, le nez dans un livre épais. Sa dernière année à l'accompagner, aussi, se rappela-t-il amèrement. Évidement, il espérait que Remus les laisserait venir avec lui même après la fin de la septième, mais avec cet entêté, rien n'était sûr. Mais quand même ! Il ne pouvait qu'être conscient que son petit problème pileux était l'une des choses qui avait uni les Maraudeurs encore plus qu'il ne l'étaient déjà. Non, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, comme il l'avait sûrement prévu.

Remus devait sûrement penser qu'il n'en savait rien, mais James ne s'appelait pas Potter pour rien ! Quand même. De toute façon, ni James ni Sirius ne le laisseraient faire. Peter, par contre, accepterait tranquillement son choix, même s'il ne l'approuvait pas. Il esquissa une légère grimace. _Et avec Peter de son côté, cette tête de mule de Lunard pouvait bien décider de réellement s'en aller. _

James porta alors son regard vers le petit adolescent blond qui lisait une bande dessinée moldue. Effectivement, Peter soutiendrait Remus, quoi qu'il décide. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Même s'il ne comprenait ni n'appréciait les décisions des autres, il leur apportait un soutien sans failles, s'en accommodant. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il était devenu leur ami. James sourit à l'évocation du souvenir. Même après toute une vie, cette scène resterait toujours aussi claire dans son esprit.

Le premier soir, alors que l'arrogant héritier Black et le prétentieux James Potter, fils unique de son statut, saoulait Remus pour qu'il les accompagne préparer une farce, le petit blondinet d'un mètre quarante avait lâché dans un murmure que lui pouvait, s'ils voulaient bien. Les yeux ronds, Sirius et James l'avait fixé pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant d'exploser de rire et de l'entraîner vers la sortie. Depuis, Peter les avait sorti de plus d'une situation embarrassante en les couvrant ou en mentant pour eux. Car étrangement, les professeurs le croyait toujours, au plus grand étonnement de ses amis. Bref, Peter avait toujours été bizarre. Trop faible et couard pour s'opposer directement aux autres, mais d'un soutien indéfectible quand on le protégeait un minimum.

Un mouvement sur le quai qui se vidait peu à peu attira l'attention de James. Un jeune homme brun courait à perdre haleine vers le train, sa malle flottant derrière lui. Plutôt grand et élancé, il respirait la sensualité, même dans cette situation. A sa vue, James soupira et secoua la tête. Sirius était, comme toujours, très en retard. Pour ne pas changer. Le jour où cet abruti apprendrait la ponctualité, James coucherait avec un barreur de deux mètre dix chauve et musculeux. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'arriverait jamais. Que personne ne croit que James Potter était gay, hein. Pas qu'il soit homophobe, bien évidement, mais quand même. Il avait ses limites.

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son ami, qui venait de bousculer une femme en tailleur beige à l'air sévère. Sirius se confondit en excuses sous le regard amusé de son presque-frère, puis se retourna et se prit les pied dans ses lacets. James étouffa un ricanement moqueur en observant son meilleur ami s'étaler de tout son long sur les pavés du quai. Ne le voyant pas se relever, l'adolescent décida d'aller l'aider. Oui. L'aider. Pas se moquer de lui en le regardant se relever péniblement. Non, ce n'était absolument pas ce que James avait en tête.

« Tu comptes camper là ? » Depuis la porte ouverte du train, James observait un Sirius pitoyablement étendu sur le sol, un sourire de dérision barrant son visage. Entendant son meilleur ami, celui-ci releva la tête et grogna quelques mots inintelligibles. Puis, prenant appui sur un bras puis sur l'autre, il se redressa difficilement. Finalement debout, Sirius rejeta ses cheveux noirs en arrière et grommela. James, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte, l'observait faire sans bouger, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il finit cependant par tendre une main que Sirius ignora royalement. « C'est pas beau de bouder, Pattie. »

Sirius grinça des dents en entendant ce surnom _absolument_ ridicule. Non mais quoi ! Il était Sirius. Sirius Black. _Le_ Sirius Black, _le_ mec le plus populaire (avec James, mais il ne faut pas le dire) de Poudlard. _Le_ briseur de cœur (toujours avec James). _Le_ mec que chaque fille veut pour elle. Il darda sur son ami des yeux gris accusateurs en grommelant un « Mais oui Jamesie-Wamesie... » que James accueillit d'un rire franc tout en lui emboîtant le pas pour rejoindre leur compartiment attitré. Celui même où Sirius avait gravé 'Maraudeurs' en quatrième année. Autrement dit, celui que personne n'avait intérêt à occuper sous peine de représailles humiliantes. Dixit Sirius Black. Nah mais oh, on ne plaisante pas avec ces choses là.

* * *

><p>« Eh ! Mais qui vois-je ? » S'exclama joyeusement Sirius en sautant sur le sol de la gare de Pré-au-Lard.<p>

« Mais c'est notre ami Snivellus ! » Répondit James sur le même ton en arrivant derrière lui.

« Ça fait longtemps que... » Le brun se retourna vers James et ils échangèrent un sourire malveillant.

« Tu l'as dit Pattie ! » Le concerné haussa un sourcil.

« Tu sais, mon Jamesie-Wamesie... Je t'aime terriblement et j'ai très envie d'être parrain. Mais malheureusement, si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, je serais dans l'obligation de faire en sorte que jamais tu n'aies d'enfants. » James déglutit devant la mine sérieuse de Sirius, puis se détourna et lança à la cantonade :

« Ah ! Notre cible s'échappe, coéquipier ! » Sirius tourna la tête dans la direction que pointait James pour constater qu'en effet, Servilus les... _Fuyait_ ?

« Argh ! Quelle ignominie ! » S'étrangla-t-il en tirant James dans la direction du pauvre Serpentard. « Rattrapons-le ! »

Remus, qui descendait tranquillement du train derrière eux, les regarda avec un air désabusé. Oui, ses amis étaient désespérant. Mais c'était ses amis. Ses seuls amis, avec Lily Evans, la rouquine préfète de Gryffondor avec lui. (Enfin. Si on pouvait qualifier leurs rapports cordiaux d'amicaux.) Et puis, il aimait bien leur comportement puéril. C'était... Divertissant. Finalement, Remus secoua la tête et rattrapa Peter, qui se dirigeait déjà vers les calèches.

Le blondinet, lui, n'avait rien suivi à la discussion de James et Sirius. Sinon, il serait allé admirer le spectacle. Forcément. Après deux mois de vacances, ses amis avaient _au moins_ préparé quarante façons différentes d'humilier Rogue. Et des plus originales, colorées, et duveteuse, s'il-vous-plait ! Oui, duveteuse. Peter ne doutait pas qu'ils aient élaborés quelque chose ayant rapport avec du duvet. Parce que c'est mignon, le duvet. Et donc, tout naturellement vomitif une fois collé sur Rogue. C'est tout à fait logique !

Mais non, aujourd'hui, Peter était plutôt dans la lune. Enfin, chez les Serdaigles aurait mieux convenu comme expression, en fait. Puisqu'il était en train de suivre du regard quelques filles de la-dite maison qui sortaient du train en discutant gaiement. Une, surtout, d'ailleurs. Peter n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la très délicieuse et très froide Maria Slavinski. _La_ Maria Slavinski, la 'princesse de glace' et ses long cheveux chocolats qui retombaient, raides, sur sa peau diaphane. La fille réputée dans toutes l'école pour ses éternels râteaux, qui ne jetait qu'un unique regard assassin à ceux qui osaient l'aborder. Celle qui marchait, juste devant lui, maintenant, enchaînant de longues enjambées harmonieuses et élégantes. Celle qui soulevait sa hanche, à l'instant même, pour amorcer un pas. On voyait même les tendons de sa cheville bouger quand elle pli...

« Tu devrait aller les voir. » lui glissa Remus en remarquant son manège.

Peter fit un bond de deux mètres en entendant la voix de son ami. Il se retourna brusquement et s'arrêta. Quand il finit par comprendre ce que le loup-garou venait de dire, il rougit brutalement en démentant. Non, il n'observait pas les Serdaigles. Et non, il ne regardait pas plus précisément Maria Slavinski. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas qui elle était. Remus, un sourire railleur plaqué sur son visage, secoua la tête et reprit sa marche vers les calèches en lançant un « Et si tu veux mater tranquille, essaie d'être plus discret, Pete. ». Peter le suivit en lui assurant qu'il se trompait, et que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il croyait. D'ailleurs, comment osait-il ne pas le croire ?

Remus arrêta de l'écouter après le second mot et se plongea dans ses pensée. Ce n'est pas que la diatribe de son ami ne l'intéressait pas -Quoiqu'il se fichait éperdument de qui matait Peter-, mais elle n'était pas réellement essentielle non plus. Et il devait penser à d'autres choses. Plus importantes. Comme son avenir, par exemple.

Remus était maintenant en septième année. Sa dernière année. Sa dernière année avec les Maraudeurs. Car oui, il était déterminé à les quitter sitôt l'année finie. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, loin de là ! Il adorait ses amis, les seuls qui l'avaient accepté tel qu'il était. Remus pourrait donner sa vie pour eux. Mais là... Il n'avait pas à s'imposer dans leur groupe pour le restant de leurs jours. Car jamais il ne changerait.

Ce serait toujours la même chose, James, Sirius et Peter le traîneraient comme une monstruosité handicapante toute leur vie. Avoir un loup-garou pour ami est évidemment handicapant. Bien sûr. Pour tout, s'il y réfléchissait bien. Décrocher un travail sera plus compliqué avec lui dans leurs pattes, trouver une petite-amie (enfin, avoir une relation durable) serait presque impossible s'ils devaient la mettre dans le secret -Et ils devraient la mettre au courant, Remus n'imaginait pas une vie passée à faire des sous-entendus pour parler de sa condition sans que la compagne d'un des trois Maraudeurs ne comprenne. Donc il était hors de question qu'il reste près d'eux.

Il était trop toxique.

Remus présenterait donc sa candidature aux Académies de Salem en milieu d'année, et, quelque soit la réponse du conseil (dont il ne doutait bien évidemment pas. Qui voudrait d'un loup-garou dans son académie?), il irait là-bas. S'éloignerait définitivement des Maraudeurs. Ses amis. Ses seuls et uniques amis.

« Aie ! »

Peter venait de percuter quelqu'un, sortant Remus de son introspection. Il regarda la fille rousse à qui Peter tendait maintenant la main sans la reconnaître. Pourtant, elle paraissait avoir leur âge. Il devrait déjà l'avoir vue... Pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune femme devant lui était rousse, ses cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval sur l'arrière de son crâne dégageaient son visage fin. Elle avait un nez droit, des lèvres aussi fines que sa mâchoire, et des sourcils doux. De taille moyenne et plus que svelte, il jurerait que Lily Evans se tenait devant lui si il n'y avait pas eu ces joues creuses et ce regard vide. Soudain, elle braqua vers lui des yeux morne et sans vie de couleur verte.

« Ah... Remus, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

Juste un instant. Pause. C'était bien Lily Evans.

« Evans... Excuse-moi... » Gémit piteusement Queudver.

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent en entendant Peter prononcer son nom. Mais si c'était bien Lily, où étaient les rires, la joie, et tout ça ?

« Ne t'excuse pas, Pettigrow. Ce n'est que moi. » Au moins, sa voix n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi chaleureuse. Enfin... Elle était quand même voilée. A moins qu'il ne se fasse des illusions ?

« Euh... Lily ? » La voix de Remus était blanche.

« Oui, Remus ? » Lily le regardait avec ses yeux vides. Lily le regardait avec ses yeux _vides_.

« Euh... Tu n'as pas... Non, rien. » Non, ce n'était pas possible. Cette personne devant lui _n'était pas_ Lily Evans. Non. Vraiment, non.

* * *

><p>« Et vous l'avez vraiment fait ? » Demanda Remus en avalant un morceau de dinde. Peter, à côté de lui, braquait un regard à moitié admiratif, à moitié horrifié sur les deux derniers Maraudeurs.<p>

« Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu nous prends ? » Sirius avait répliqué d'un air de 'non-mais-sérieusement-tu-sais-à-qui-tu-t'adresses?' et James, à ses côtés, hochait vigoureusement la tête en mâchant activement de la ratatouille. Remus eut une moue dépitée.

« Vous êtes fêlés -Et James, vraiment, comment fais-tu pour manger...ça?- » Le lycanthrope pointa l'assiette pleine d'une mixture peu ragoûtante devant son ami. « Et sinon, il est toujours là bas ? » Sirius acquiesça.

« A ma connaissance. » Remus secoua la tête et finit par soupirer.

« Non, mais sérieusement. Vous êtes fêlés. » Peter, qui s'était statufié en apprenant _ce qu'il avait fait_ à Rogue, sembla se réveiller.

« Mais... Vous l'avez _réellement_ fait ? » Qu'il couina. Sirius prit un air agacé et acquiesça encore une fois. « Pour la centième fois, Queudver : Oui. »

Bien qu'il adorait Peter autant qu'un petit frère qu'il n'aurait jamais eu -un vrai, hein. Pas un faux petit frère comme Regulus. Parce que les faux petits frères, les faux parents, tout ça... Voilà, quoi.-, Sirius lui trouvait toujours un quelque chose de très énervant quand il s'y mettait. C'est vrai, Peter n'avait pas vraiment d'imagination -pour les conneries, il entendait.- et chaque chose un peu élaborée (ou juste totalement suicidaire) que pouvait faire les Maraudeurs le sidérait. Même s'il avait participé à la réalisation du plan. Et c'était ça le plus incroyable. Et le plus énervant, aussi.

Seulement, et c'était sûrement ça qui l'irritait le plus, son ébahissement n'avait _jamais_ l'air feint. Comme si, le matin, il découvrait _réellement_ ce qu'il avait pourtant fait la nuit. Comme s'il avait eu une soudaine crise d'amnésie spontanée pendant ses quelques heures de sommeil, et qu'il avait tout oublié. Vraiment. Et _ça_, oui, c'était franchement énervant. Parce que quoi qu'il faisaient, James et Sirius n'arrivaient pas à feindre la surprise aussi bien que lui -ce qui était normal, puisque Peter, lui, ne la feignait pas. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être pour ça que McGonagall le croyait. Toujours. Parce qu'il lui faisait cette tête de... de niais. Sirius sourit à la pensée et son agacement fondit du moment où il décida que l'ébahissement de Peter leur évitait sûrement des semaines entières de retenues.

« Ce n'est que la seconde fois... » finit par gémir Peter en retour. « Et puis... Tu t'imagines ce que ferait Evans si elle l'apprenait ? » Cette fois, il réussit à arracher une grimace à Sirius. Oui, que leur ferait Evans si elle l'apprenait ? Sérieusement, la furie serait capable de leur faire débroussailler toute la forêt interdite. Si cela n'avait pas eu pour conséquence de la faire disparaître, ainsi que tous ses habitants. Évidement.

« Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment en forme, quand on est arrivé. » rappela Remus. « Hein, Peter ? » Le concerné acquiesça. « Donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas... - Je veux dire, il y a une possibilité... » corrigea-t-il face à l'expression pleine d'espoir de Sirius – Non pas qu'il ait peur d'Evans, mais bon, ses confrontations avec la rousse étaient toujours... Explosives. Et James avait toujours des réactions étranges quand elle était dans les parages.- « Qu'elle laisse passer ça. » finit Remus en prenant une poignée de bonbons à la citrouille dans un panier.

Malheureusement pour eux, leur aventure avec Rogue ne passa pas du tout -mais alors pas du tout- inaperçue, puisque qu'il choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, couvert de boue, arborant de magnifiques peintures de guerre indiennes et des cheveux crépus à ras le crâne. Peter s'étouffa en le voyant, comme la plupart de la Grande Salle. Même à la table des professeurs, il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel on put entendre distinctement les ricanements moqueurs qui fusaient des quatre tables.

Sirius et James arborèrent un air moitié fier, moitié triomphant, en regardant un Severus Rogue rouge de honte et de colère rejoindre sa table. Air qui fut vite effacé par le « Potter. Black. Dans mon bureau ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! » d'une McGonagall furieuse. La-dite McGonagall enjamba alors sa chaise, tombée lorsqu'elle s'était brusquement relevée, et traversa la Grande Salle en une vitesse record, lançant des regards foudroyant aux élèves osant encore rire. James et Sirius lui emboîtèrent le pas lentement. Ils semblait se diriger vers le bureau austère de leur directeur de maison tels deux messies se laissant admirer par une foule impressionnante de fidèles pendant les derniers instants de leur vie.

* * *

><p>« Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle a été assez gentille avec nous. » Décida Sirius une heure plus tard en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.<p>

« Tu veux dire, si l'on excepte les «Jamais, AU GRAND JAMAIS, je n'avait vu ça de la part d'élèves de ma maison ! Et caetera, et caetera.» ? » Rappela James, un peu moqueur, alors qu'ils atteignaient le coin réservé aux Maraudeurs (que Sirius n'avait malheureusement pas pu marquer de leur nom, à son grand désespoir. Pourtant, ce n'avait pas été faute d'essayer, mais les elfes de maison enlevaient à chaque fois pendant la nuit les tentatives qu'il avait faites pendant la journée. Aussi, il avait du le faire « manuellement », c'est à dire bien faire comprendre aux autres élèves que ces fauteuils étaient _les leurs._)

« Ouais, je veux dire, elle ne nous a donné que 3 heures de retenue chacun. » James acquiesça : « Ouais, c'est vrai, par rapport aux 12 de la dernière fois... » Ils s'assirent nonchalamment sur le canapé en face de Remus et Peter, qui les observaient, curieux.

« Seulement trois heures ? » reprit le premier, surpris.

« Ouais, étonnant, hein ? »

« Mais elle nous a quand même vachement engueulés, hein. Faut pas croire. Avec tout le tralala « C'est une honte ! UNE HONTE ! » et tout. » expliqua Sirius avec de grand gestes genre "C'était éééééénorme !". James hocha la tête gravement en ajoutant :

« Vouaip ! Avec tout le tralala habituel, en fait. » Remus secoua la tête, désabusé, et Peter arrêta enfin de les dévisager, incrédule.

« Elle pensait peut-être qu'Evans vous sauterait dessus et vous en ferait baver, non ? » L'intervention de Pettigrow laissa un blanc. En effet, il avait raison. En fait, habituellement, il n'aurait pas pu avoir cette conversation dans la salle commune. Car d'habitude, Lily Evans les avait déjà submergés de reproches et de retenues. Parce que s'ils se rappelaient bien, la dernière fois, McGonagall n'avait donné que la moitié des douze heures, les six dernières leur ayant été attribuées par leur Préfète 'préférée'. Soudain, James jeta des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. « Bah ouais. D'ailleurs, elle est où, là ? » Sirius haussa les épaules.

« 'Sais pas, Jamesie. Mais si tu t'inquiètes tellement de ne pas être titulaire de retenues décernées par Mlle Evans-préfète-parfaite, je te conseille de surtout la chercher, histoire de provoquer sa colère. Par contre, excuse-moi, mais personnellement, je vais plutôt profiter du fait qu'elle nous laisse tranquilles -pour une fois!- pour rester ici. » Sur ces mots, il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et James fronça les sourcils puis se leva.

« Ce n'est pas normal... » Sirius éclata de rire et Remus fronça les sourcils à son tour. En effet, ce n'était pas normal. « Oh ! Allez, Cornedrue, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la preuve qu'elle était au bord de la mort, hein ! » Sirius eut soudain un sourire sadique et continua : « Eh puis, comme ça, tu ressembles à un amoureux transi, qui s'inquiète parce que l'amouuur de sa vie a quelques secondes de retard. Eh toi comme moi, on sait que tu n'es pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas, Corny ? »

James se rembrunit et se rassit, maugréant à propos des surnoms idiots et insensés, faisant éclater Sirius de rire.

* * *

><p>Lily, de son côté, s'apprêtait à descendre. Oh ! Elle se sentait bien. Bien mieux que tout à l'heure. En vérité, elle flottait dans un monde de coton d'où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Oh, elle savait bien que les Maraudeurs avaient encore fait n'importe quoi, et que d'habitude, elle aurait pris un malin plaisir à leur faire regretter. Mais là, elle était trop sereine. Bien, bien trop sereine pour s'inquiéter de ce qu'avait fait ces imbéciles. D'ailleurs, elle serait bien restée tranquillement dans son lit, à lire et relire la lettre d'Elliot, mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus tous ces tremblements, elle avait faim. Pas vraiment faim non plus, hein. Juste un peu, histoire de s'occuper et de mâcher. Ou d'admirer les plats devant elle. Parce que manger sérieusement, ce n'était décidément plus pour elle.<p>

Mue par une soudaine angoisse, elle passa sa main sous son T-Shirt. Oui, ses côtes étaient encore là. Fines et saillantes, elles faisaient des bosses sous sa peau tendue. La preuve de sa presque immatérialité. Un sourire triste fendit son visage lorsque qu'elle poussa la porte de son dortoir et elle fit courir ses doigts sur son torse. Une, deux, trois. Trois côtes, comme trois barres plantés dans sa chair, qui la ralliaient définitivement à la réalité tout en l'en éloignant. Trois objets durs indestructibles, le plus pur d'elle même.

Exactement comme Elliot lui avait dit, une fois – parce que oui, elle retenait ce qu'il disait, même s'il pensait le contraire, le traître. Lily sourit à l'évocation d'Elliot. Ce qu'il allait lui manquer, cette année. Non, en fait, il lui manquait déjà. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme lui avait proposé de « s'incruster à Poudlard », selon ses propres mots. Mais il avait refusé, bien sûr. Parce que c'était impossible. Même s'il était au courant, il n'était pas sorcier. Eh puis, avait-il argué, comment aurait-il fait pour la fournir s'il avait été à Poudlard. Il n'aurait pas pu, évidemment.

En y repensant, Elliot était comme ses côtes, comme son corps. La preuve irréfutable qu'elle existait, mais aussi la solution pour ne plus exister. La jeune femme aurait voulu qu'il ne reste plus que ça. Juste elle. Elle, débarrassée de tout le superflus. Juste une feuille morte dont il ne resterait que l'armature. Quelque chose qui passe inaperçu, dont on oublie facilement l'existence. Mais une chose dont quelqu'un se souvienne quand même, quoiqu'elle devienne, quoiqu'elle fasse.

Et Elliot était là. Il était cette personne qui se soucierai d'elle à jamais, sans jamais la juger ni la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un qui la laissait tranquille, mais qui était là quand même. Une présence rassurante, un espace vaste mais clos dans lequel on peut juste se laisser aller et se reposer. Jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit plus rien. Juste tranquille. Parce que c'était tout ce que Lily voulait. Être tranquille. Et oublier.

Elle descendit les premières marches quand un éclat de rire passa ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait bien, ainsi. Plus du tout abrutie par l'héroïne, mais pas encore tout à fait réveillée. Juste... Bien. Elle flottait, comme si ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, et se sentait aussi immatériel qu'un spectre. Oui, elle se sentait bien. Terriblement bien. Puis, soudainement, un vertige la prit.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur. Le temps que 'ça' passe. Elle était habituée à ces brusques vertiges : c'était le prix à payer pour son comportement, comme ces moments où elle était prise de démangeaisons inextinguibles, et elle le savait. Ça pouvait être provoqué par n'importe quoi : un rire, comme maintenant, ou un mouvement trop brusque, une réflexion trop soutenue... Généralement, ça passait en deux ou trois minutes, mais ça pouvait aussi durer des heures entières.

Lily eut soudain un haut-le-cœur qui l'obligea à s'accroupir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête, tout d'un coup. En seulement quelques secondes, elle était redescendue de son nuage. Ou plutôt, elle y était encore, et c'était ce qui rendait le passage aussi insupportable. Lily avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait, comme si tout était lointain. Vraiment lointain. Les images arrivaient trop rapidement à son cerveau, et clignotaient violemment devant ses yeux. Ca devenait horrible. Peut-être qu'une autre dose pourrait calmer tout ça. Sauf que pour en prendre une autre, elle devait remonter au c'était impossible. Les marches étaient trop grandes, et la porte trop loin.

Il faudrait qu'elle pense à prendre de quoi partir sur elle, la prochaine fois. Oui, la prochaine fois, elle y penserait. La prochaine fois...

La jeune femme passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Asséchées. Une, deux, trois gerçures. Des crevasses arides sur une terre amère et terne où se dressait autre fois deux lèvres brillantes. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être du manger un peu, au repas. Mais tout était si répulsif. Si... dégoulinant. Rempli. Lily frémit en repensant au repas. Ou plutôt, en repensant à ces horribles heures à attendre la fin du banquet de bienvenue. Ça avait été si dur d'attendre avant d'ouvrir cette boîte.

Juste après le repas, elle était montée dans son dortoir, avait fermé les rideaux du lit, lancé un _assurdiato_, et enfin ouvert la boîte qui contenait son échappatoire.

Elliot l'avait faite juste pour elle. Rien que pour elle. Et Lily sourit à la pensée. Cet homme était gentil avec elle, trop gentil. La boîte contenait tout ce qu'il fallait. Ainsi qu'une enveloppe. « Envoie-moi un message quand tu en manqueras, je t'en expédierai. Elliot. » C'était tout ce qu'il avait marqué.

Un mélange de soucis et de désapprobation. Mais avec lui, ces quelques mots voulaient dire tellement plus. Certes, il ne supportait vraiment pas de _lui faire ça,_ comme il disait, mais il le faisait. Lily longea d'un doigt l'arrête de sa pommette. Parce qu'il se souciait d'elle. Vraiment. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa machoire. Ensuite, elle avait tout préparé – finalement, au cours du dernier mois de prises régulières, elle avait fini par se rappeler comment faire.– et avait tout oublié. Encore. Et toujours.

La jeune femme rejeta la tête en arrière, et bizarrement, cela atténua son sentiment de malaise. Jusqu'à presque le faire disparaître, et le monde de coton revint. Oui, vraiment, ce n'était pas comparable avec le sentiment exaltant qui suivait la prise, mais c'était toujours bien. Plus la perte totale de ses capacités, mais pas encore le picotement du tout début d'une crise de manque.

Les yeux de la rousse se posèrent finalement sur le plafond de la cage d'escalier. Il était vraiment bas. C'était surprenant, pour Poudlard, d'ailleurs. Sur la pointe des pieds, Lily pourrait presque le toucher. Sauf que si elle se hissait sur la pointe de ses pieds, elle tomberait en arrière, assurément. Et elle vomirait. Donc c'était une mauvaise idée. Oui. Une mauvaise idée.

Puis, brusquement, la jeune femme fut prise nouveau haut-le-cœur au même moment où les bruits venant de la salle commune atteignaient son cerveau. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, ceux-là ? Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser tranquille, ils ne voyaient pas qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ? Tout ce méli-mélo de sons lui envahissait la tête et l'empêcher d'aligner des pensée cohérentes. Il n'y avait même plus de mots, juste un atroce gargouillis de syllabes mélangées. Irritantes. Atrocement irritantes.

Puis, une voix parmi les autres se détacha et la fureur envahit son sang comme l'H le faisait. De manière brutale, presque instantanée. Une brusque vague qui prend le contrôle du cerveau sans qu'on puisse l'en empêcher. Sauf que là, aucun bien être ne vint. Juste de la fureur. De la pure fureur. Toutes ses veines s'étaient embrasées, et Lily s'était relevée, mue par une sorte d'instinct animal.

Non, elle ne se sentait pas mieux, elle ne sentait juste plus rien, plus rien du tout, à part cette atroce envie de réduire quelqu'un en charpie, de le démembrer, appendice par appendice. Lily descendit les escalier quatre à quatre pour débouler au milieu de la salle commune, le corps tremblant de colère. Les images devant elles allaient toujours trop vite, trop vite pour qu'elle puisse les interpréter, mais elle comprenait ce qu'elle entendait, au moins. Donc, elle savait où ils se trouvaient.

« … Eh donc, c'est là qu'il a tenté de riposter. Tu sais... Ce sortilège imprononcé. Il fusait sur Corny et ce lourdaud.. »

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas un lourdaud ! J'ai juste eu un moment d'inattention ! »

« Ouais, ouais... Donc, je disais que cet imbécile ne bougeait pas. Donc j'ai dû... »

_Là._

« **VOUS !** »

La voix de Lily les avait fait tressaillir, et ils s'étaient tournés vers elle, une expression presque apeurée sur le visage. Oh ! Ils allaient être servis, les petits cons. Les petits, petits cons. Après tout, il ne leur serait rien arrivé, s'ils étaient montés dans leur dortoir, n'est-ce pas ? C'était de leur faute, si elle se sentait si mal. Et elle allait leur faire payer. La colère qui lui battait aux tempes lui commander de leur faire payer, et Lily Evans n'allait pas se gêner.

* * *

><p>Voila. C'la fin. A plus tard ! :D En espérant que vous ayez apprécié.<p> 


	3. Chapitre deux

Yop yop yop!

Oui! Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Je suis de retour! Avec de nombreuses excuses. Et un petit chapitre pour me faire pardonner.

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait encore. A Bridlington, il pleuvait tout le temps. Tout le temps. C'était ce que Lily se disait toujours. On ne pouvait passer ici un jour sans pluie. Pas un seul. Même si elle ne durait que quelques secondes, on pouvait être sûr qu'une averse obscurcirait la journée.<p>

Et aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas qu'une averse printanière qu'il y avait, mais bel et bien une pluie drue, froide et dure. Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, et rien n'égayait ce jour triste aux yeux de la jeune femme. Absolument rien.

Pourtant, la journée avait bien commencé. Un petit déjeuner en famille, une matinée tranquille passée avec sa mère. Puis était venu le déjeuner. Lui aussi, pourtant, avait bien commencé.

Mme Evans et sa fille avaient même fait une tarte aux poires pour celui-ci. M Evans avait parlé de tout et de rien, puis, au moment du dessert, il avait demandé à sa fille, maintenant majeure dans le monde magique, et donc autorisée à utiliser la magie à l'extérieur de Poudlard, de montrer à sa familles quelques petites choses qu'elle avait appris au cours de son apprentissage.

C'est à ce moment là que les choses se sont gâtées. Pétunia avait hurlé, folle de rage, dès le mot magie prononcée. Comment ça ? On voulait faire de la magie sous ce toit ? On voulait déranger sa vie tranquille avec ces monstruosités ?!

Lily avait rétorqué, évidemment, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pétunia était sa sœur. Et même si elles ne s'entendaient pas tellement, c'était quand même sa sœur. Sa grande sœur qu'elle avait toujours aimé, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce qu'elle n'en avait qu'une, et que la vie n'offrait pas toujours ce genre de cadeaux.

A ce moment là, les choses auraient encore pu rentrer dans l'ordre. S'il n'y avait pas eu une phrase malheureuse. Une seule petite phrase qui a tout gâché, en seulement quelques secondes. Une phrase prononcée à demi-mots, susurrée par Pétunia en direction de sa sœur, pleine de rage, de dégoût, de peur mais aussi d'une volonté entière et profonde de toucher au plus profond de la chair sa cible. Un « Tu n'es pas ma sœur, plus depuis que tu est un monstre. » qui avait fait blêmir M et Mme Evans. Lily, quand à elle, avait vacillé, et s'était accrochée à la table, livide.

Puis elle s'était enfuie.

C'est pour cela qu'elle était assise depuis plus d'une heure sur un banc de bois aux couleurs délavées par la pluie, au milieu d'un parc à quelques rues de sa maison. La jeune femme ne tremblait plus. Elle ne pleurait plus non plus. Seuls restaient les sillons tracés par les larmes sur ses joues et son teint livide. Trempée, Lily fixait un point invisible quelque part sur le sol.

Ce jour-là, rien n'allait. Rien n'allait plus. Tout était devenu morne en quelques secondes. Oh ! Pétunia avait déjà blessé sa sœur, mais c'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle disait avec autant de sûreté ce qu'elle pensait de Lily.

D'habitude, il n'y avait pas cette certitude implacable et mauvaise dans sa voix. D'habitude, Tunie était sur le point de pleurer lorsqu'elle jetait au visage de sa petite sœur de pareilles horreurs. D'habitude, elle n'était pas si froide, pas si dure.

Lily ne ressassait que cela depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. D'habitude, Pétunia n'agissait pas comme cela. Elle la rousse était arrivée à une conclusion. La seule, pour elle, qui pourrait expliquer ce changement de comportement.

Pétunia ne l'aimait plus.

Plus une once d'affection envers sa petite sœur n'agitait encore son être, et c'est à cette seule condition qu'elle pouvait se montrer aussi cruelle. Puisque Lily ne lui importait plus, puisque qu'aucun fragment de l'attachement qu'elle éprouvait pour « Lils », sa petite sœur adorée, ne subsistait en elle, cette personne, devenue une étrangère, un monstre, n'avait plus aucune importance pour elle. Et rien n'était plus facile que de la blesser.

Lily suivait le cours de ses pensées, ainsi, s'infligeant encore et encore les mêmes douleurs. Rien ne pouvait chasser cette rengaine. Car rien ne peut détourner un cœur brisé de sa peine. Du moins, au début.

C'est pour cela que la jeune femme n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient d'elle sur le gravier. C'est pour cela non plus qu'elle ne sentit pas non plus cette personne s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Lily ne capta sa présence que lorsque l'inconnu ouvrit la bouche.

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là était un jour particulier pour Elliot. En effet, il était sorti. Et c'était quelque chose de rare.<p>

En effet, le jeune homme n'avait aucune raison de sortir. Il ne connaissait personne, mis à part son fournisseur, qui venait le livrer chez lui, autant en H qu'en nourriture ou en tout autre chose. Elliot était un client fidèle qui avait toujours de quoi payer, et c'était la seule chose qu'il exigeait de cet homme en échange de sa fidélité.

Il n'avait, également, aucune famille à voir, ses parents ne voulant plus lui parler. Fils unique, il n'avait pas non plus de frère ou sœur. Donc aucune raison de sortir de chez lui.

Seulement, parfois, l'envie lui en prenait. Quand il voulait se sentir vivant. Quand il voulait voir le monde, enfin, les rues environnantes, quand il voulait sentir la pluie sur son visage. Oui, définitivement, sortir lui faisait parfois du bien.

Lors de ses rares sorties au dehors de sa petite maison, Elliot pouvait faire deux choses. Soit il se dirigeait vers la mer, mais ne l'atteignait que rarement, en raison de la fatigue qui lui engourdissait rapidement les membres, soit il allait trouver un instant de repos sur un banc, toujours le même, dans un petit parc à quelques rues de chez lui.

Elliot aimait bien ce parc. Il aimait bien la mer, avant, aussi, mais avait du se résigner. Son corps jeune et pourtant abimé ne le portait plus jusque là. Parfois, il essayait, et d'autres fois, plus rares encore, il réussissait.

Ces jours-ci étaient des expéditions éreintantes dont il se remettait en plusieurs jours de sommeil. Pourtant, l'air marin lui faisait du bien. Beaucoup de bien. L'odeur de sel, mélangée à celle lointaine des usines le soulageait au delà du nommable. Ces jours-là le voyaient renaître.

Seulement, il n'y parvenait que rarement. Alors il se contentait du petit parc, tout le temps désert, à côté. Enfin, tout le temps désert, ou presque.

Oui, puisque se tenait aujourd'hui sur son banc, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux. Une femme plutôt jolie, d'ailleurs. Enfin, vraiment belle. Ou non. Pas belle. Attirante.

Mais cela ne changeait pas le problème principal. Cette femme, quoi qu'elle soit, était sur _son_ banc. Et Elliot n'avait ni envie de lui parler, ni envie de changer de banc.

Le jeune homme, immobilisé à l'entrée du parc depuis quelques minutes, soupira avant de prendre sa décision. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment – voire pas du tout – envie de lui parler, cette femme ne tarderait pas à fuir dès qu'elle le verrait.

En effet, Elliot n'était pas dupe, la drogue avait bien entamé son aspect. Il était crevassé. Tout plein de creux. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et cette femme ne tarderait pas à s'en apercevoir.

Alors il s'approcha. Lentement. En faisant le plus de bruit possible. Bien qu'elle ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Puis Elliot s'assit à côté d'elle. Aussi lourdement que lui permit son corps sans graisse, que chaque petit choc blessait.

« Tu sais, c'est mon banc. »

A ces mots, la jeune femme sursauta violemment. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, se perdirent quelques secondes, pour finalement se poser sur Elliot.

« ...Ton banc ? »

Sa voix, comme celle d'Elliot, était rauque. Lui n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Les mots avait même eu du mal à traverser ses lèvres. Ils semblaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Peut-être était-ce du au manque de pratique. Ou au profond regard vert braqué sur lui, dans lequel on pouvait lire une douleur sourde.

« Oui. Mon banc. »

La voix d'Elliot était devenue un soupir. Un soupir tout juste audible, à peine prononcé. Que Lily comprit quand même, puisqu'elle laissa échapper un « Ah... » avant de replonger dans un silence morose.

Elliot la regarda un instant, curieux de cette fille qui ne s'était pas sauvée, puis releva la tête vers le ciel. Il pleuvait. Encore. Encore et encore. Dans quelques instants, il serait trempé, à l'image de la jeune femme à côté de lui.

Le brun coula un regard de côté, vers sa voisine, pour remarquer qu'elle grelotait. Alors, mu d'une impulsion étrangère à son corps, et extraordinaire pour un homme comme lui, comme l'ermite qu'il était, il lui proposa une chose invraisemblable. Invraisemblable pour lui, pour elle, et pour toutes ses années vécues en reclus.

* * *

><p>« Vous voulez venir chez moi ? »<p>

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux à ces mots. Qu'avait-il dit ? Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'envisageait-il de faire ? Non pas qu'elle se méfiait, mais quand même, il n'avait pas l'air du dernier des enfants de cœur.

Les idées fusaient dans sa tête. Que lui voulait-il ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait-elle répondre ?

La jeune femme était figée. Non mais oh ! Ce n'était pas vraiment une situation normale, ça, non ? Pas du tout une situation normale.

Finalement, Lily se tourna vers l'inconnu à côté d'elle, prête à refuser, dans toute sa dignité d'anglaise prise au dépourvue. Puis elle vit vraiment son visage.

Il était creusé, abîmé, altéré. Deux crevasses lui servaient de joues, des cernes noires couraient sous ses yeux. Mais finalement, le plus choquant pour la jeune femme était son regard. Qu'elle reconnut.

Ces yeux lançaient un appel, un putain d'appel au secours muet. Il en ressortait un désir de compagnie emplit de méfiance, de souffrance, d'incompréhension.

Alors finalement, figée dans son mouvement, Lily accepta. De toute façon, que pouvait-il lui faire ? Trempé jusqu'aux os, tremblant de froid, tout comme elle, on voyait à travers le seul T-shirt qu'il portait son corps maigre et chétif.

Il ne pouvait rien lui faire. Un homme comme cela, blessé jusque la moelle, déchiré par la souffrance, ne pourrait rien lui faire.

Prise d'un élan subit, Lily se leva, et, se tournant vers son interlocuteur, elle le salua d'un seul « Lily. », attendant qu'il se lève à son tour.

Elliot, hésitant, la rejoignit alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, et la dépassa en murmurant son propre nom. Le seul qui compterait bientôt pour elle. Elliot.

* * *

><p>Lily se réveilla en sueur, sur sa table de cours. Elle haletait. Suffoquait. Tous ses membres étaient crispés. Ses mains, surtout, qui avaient déchiré le papier sur son bureau et brisé sa plume. Heureusement, elle était en Histoire de la Magie.<p>

Tout le monde sait, évidemment, que le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie se moquait éperdument de ce que ses élèves pouvaient bien faire lors de son cours. Et grâce à cela, Lily put reprendre son souffle sans qu'on l'interpelle.

Ce qui lui arrivait était un mystère pour la jeune femme. Déjà, s'endormir aussi profondément et aussi longtemps ne lui étaient pas arrivé depuis une éternité. Environ quatre mois, puisqu'on était en plein mois d'Octobre. De plus, rêver était aussi devenu une chose extrêmement rare pour elle.

Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus était la raison pour laquelle elle avait rêvé de sa rencontre avec Elliot. Oui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi comme ça ?

Peut-être était-elle en manque, d'ailleurs. Oui, en y réfléchissant, elle avait bien ressentit un frisson de plaisir anticipé à l'idée de s'injecter sa torture quotidienne. Sans compter que son bras la brûlait. Et sa gorge était sèche. Oui. Oui. Lily en voulait. Maintenant.

Ces idées tournèrent dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin du cours. L'obsédant, la remplissant. La rousse tremblait, se contractait, bougeait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Aussi, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, lorsque le professeur eut prononcé son dernier mot, Lily fut la première à se jeter au dehors de la salle.

Ce fut presque en courant qu'elle rejoignit les toilettes féminines de l'étage, s'enfermant dedans. Puis, à même le sol, elle sortit frénétiquement tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Ce qu'Elliot lui avait inculqué quelques mois auparavant, elle n'avait plus besoin d'y penser. Ces gestes étaient devenus mécaniques.

Stérilisation. Cuillère. Dia. Acide. Eau. Ébullition. Seringue. Filtre. Garrot. Piqûre. _Délivrance._

* * *

><p><em><em>Voila, voila, un peu court, je sais. Mais je vais sûrement poster une partie plus longue du point de vue de Jamesie, avec un développement sur Peter, dans une, deux semaines.

Bisouus!


End file.
